


You Need Only Ask

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Lucio, F/M, Female Reader, Mirror Sex, Submissive Reader, lil bit of breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: Lucio pins you against his chest and makes you watch as he fucks you in his mirror.





	You Need Only Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smutty drabble game on my Tumblr (@vesuviannights). The prompt was "Open your eyes, darling. I want you to watch me fuck your tight little hole" with a female reader.

“Oh no no no. You will open your eyes, darling. I want you to watch me as I fuck your tight little hole.”

Your eyes open to a sight that makes your body shake with need.

You, on your knees, flush high over your cheekbones, hair dishevelled beyond repair. Lucio behind you, towering over your trembling form as he thrusts into you with long, deep strokes. His golden arm holding you back against his chest, fingers wrapped around the delicate skin of your throat, the sharp points pressing into your pulsing jugular. 

You cry out, taking hold of his arm, as though it might give you some sort of reprieve, a little more breath—or perhaps you want it to become tighter.

“Oh! Oh god, _Lucio_ —”

His response is almost lazy, with all of his usual cocky flair, as though nothing about your reaction surprises him. Everything is by design, especially the sight of your pathetic self in the mirror before you.

“Do you like what you see, pet?” He asks you, a lilting laugh to his voice as he continues to fuck you without mercy. “Do you enjoy the sight of my thick cock stretching you out, ruining you for every other person who would ever have you? It’s not nearly as pretty as the sight of your swollen lips wrapped around me, but with a pet as delicious as you, it’s almost wrong to have a preference.”

His golden fingers tighten against your throat just a little more, and it’s every ounce of control you have not to let your eyes roll to the back of your head, to keep them trained on him like a good little pet. He won’t give you another chance, and you know it. If you look away, you won’t be coming for a very long time, and the thought of that outcome alone makes you release a strangled moan.

“That’s it.” His voice has softened a little, encouraging you in your struggle. He must see the tears stinging your eyes from your effort. Must see the desperation in your parted, shaking lips. “Keep them right on that tight little hole. Can you see how wet your thighs are? How much of you is dripping down them and onto the bed?”

You nod and released a garbled string of words— _yes, fuck, please_ —though you’re not sure what you’re begging for anymore, too delirious from the sensations of his cock stretching you out, his hand around your throat. The _sight_ of them both.

“Lucio! Lucio, I can’t—”

“Can’t what, pet?”

“I need to—” You gasp as his teeth sink into your shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough for him to let you know he’s listening, that he too is beginning to go a little delirious. “I NEED TO COME! _Please_ , I’ll do anything, just let me come!”

He chuckles softly into your ear. “Of course, pet. All you needed to do was ask.”

His hand slips from your throat and wraps you around your chest, cradling you against him as his other hand ventures south. As he finds your sensitive little nub, his thrusts slow and become almost tender, drawing your release out of you with soft whispers and words of encouragement.

“There we go, pet,” he murmurs to you as you begin to crash and shake against him. “That’s it, just like that—”

You release a strangled cry, and as the last waves of your orgasm fade, he turns your head back toward him and kisses you. Soft, slow, his tongue tasting and claiming you in a way only he knows. Only ever him.


End file.
